Love is Back
by Crystilia
Summary: SEQUEL to Find Your Way to Love. Lucy and Natsu are gettin' married! How will the guild react when they come back and announce it! More importantly, how will Lisanna react! Rated T just in case. Genres may change.
1. Back

Hey guys! Crystilia217 here! :D Here's that sequel I said I'd make! ;)

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!: This is the sequel to Find Your Way to Love. If you haven't read that then please read it :) Becasue you won't get it if you didn't. Here's the URL for it: **

**P.S: Please delete the spaces! I had to space it out because it messed up each time I put it down. Sorry!**

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 9 7 4 5 2 2 / 1 / F i n d _ Y o u r _ W a y _ t o _ L o v e

Anyways hope you enjoy :D

**Here's the summary:**

Summary: SEQUEL to Find Your Way to Love. Lucy and Natsu are getting married! How will the guild react when they come back and announce it? More importantly, how will Lisanna react? :0 Rated T just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Love is Back<strong>

A figure appeared in the room Lucy and Natsu was in.

"Congratulations on the proposal young man. You did well. Lilia is back at your apartment. When you two are ready I'll take you back."

They both released each other from the hug and looked at the figure.

"L…Linda?"

"Very sorry to interrupt." She smiled softly.

"It's okay. Um…W-"

"I thought you said you'd call me another name instead of young man!" Natsu cut in.

"Oh right. From now on I'll call you…hmm….oh I'll just call you like everyone else, Salamander."

"Good enough Natsu." Lucy said before he had a chance to say something.

He closed his mouth and crossed his arms.

"Well, would you like to go back?" Linda asked.

Lucy looked at Natsu with her you-decide face.

"Oh…uhh…I guess we'll go back…um…thanks for everything?" Natsu said as he looked at her.

"Alright Salamander. I will now open a portal inside Lucy's apartment." Linda said as she opened up a portal.

"Thanks Linda!" She smiled as they stood up.

"You're welcome. Hurry along, go back and get some rest." She smiled back.

Lucy nodded and they both stepped into the portal.

"Goodbye my dear!" Linda said as the portal closed.

"Lucy! Natsu-san! You're back! I didn't tell anyone yet so don't worry!" Lilia smiled.

"Oh okay. Go get some rest. You look very tired." Lucy smiled.

"Okay. Good night!"

"I'm going to brush my teeth kay?" Lucy said before going into the bathroom.

She quickly brushed her teeth and went into her bedroom.

Natsu was already sleeping peacefully on Lucy's bed.

She giggled as she went over to her drawer and took out her PJs.

Lucy looked over at Natsu again and quietly tiptoed back into the bathroom.

She quickly changed and climbed into bed with Natsu.

"Good night Natsu." She whispered before she leaned on the pillow.

But just when she was going to fall asleep, she felt the bed shift a little.

Then she heard a faint whisper "Sweet dreams…" before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tee hee! I hope you enjoyed :D This is kind of a filler but kind of not. XD But this chapter is VERY SHORT. Sorry : But I promise, the next chapter will be longer. :) Anywasy, please review =3 And let's see what's going to happen when they go back to the guild! :0 **(LOOK DOWN!)**

**Here's a little preview:**

"_Lucy! You're back!" Mirajane hugged me._

"_Luce, can I please tell everyone?" Natsu gave me the puppy eyes._

_I was going to say later but I gave in. I sighed and said "Fine bu-"_

"_YAY!"_

"_Welcome back Lucy, Natsu. But…tell everyone what?" Erza came over and asked._

_Natsu cleared his throat and yelled out "EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!"_

_The whole guild looked over at us._

_It was dead silent._

_Natsu just grinned and said loud and clear,_ "_ME AND LUCY AND GETTING MARRIED!"_


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Here's the second chapter! :D Sorry for the late update :( But I hope you enjoy! This is in Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, when we get into the guild you better not announce it immediately!" I said while running along Natsu's side.<p>

"Don't worry Lucy, I won't!" Natsu flashed his trademark grin.

I smiled in return.

We stopped in front of the guild. Fairy Tail.

"We're home Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"Y…yeah…!"

Natsu kicked the door open and shouted "WE'RE BACK!"

The guild cheered and my friends were all calling me.

"Lu-chan! You're finally back!" Levy cried as she hugged me.

"Lucy! Welcome back!" Cana smiled.

"It's good to be back!" I smiled.

"_Lucy! You're back!" Mirajane hugged me._

_"Yeah…"_

"Welcome back Lucy." Erza came over.

Then suddenly Natsu stepped on top of a table and then cleared his throat and yelled out

"EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!"

The whole guild looked over at us.

It was dead silent.

Natsu just grinned and then he pulled me up.

"Huh? What are you doing Natsu!" I whispered.

Natsu flashed me his trademark grin and said loud and clear, "ME AND LUCY AND GETTING MARRIED!"

The guild immediately got really loud and they cheered.

"You two are finally going to be wed! Congratulations!" Mirajane smiled.

"You've grown into a man Natsu!" Elfman said.

"Congratulations Natsu, Lucy." Gray patted Natsu on the head.

"Thanks everyone…!" I smiled.

Lisanna made her way over.

Everyone was quiet.

"Congratulations…Natsu, Lucy…I hope I can be the maid of honour?" She smiled slightly.

"T…thank you Lisanna…o…of course you can be the maid of honour! I…if that's okay with Natsu of course." I was a bit surprised.

I would think Lisanna would be crying. But hey, it turned out alright!

"Of course Lisanna!" Natsu grinned.

"Thank you…!" Lisanna smiled.

The guild cheered again.

"LET'S PARTY!" Cana yelled as she drank her barrel of beer.

"YEAHHH!" Everyone was very happy.

In the end everyone was drunk.

Well not everyone.

"Lucy, you take Natsu home. I'll take Gray home." Erza said as she picked up Gray.

"Sure. Have a safe trip!" I smiled as they left.

"Good night Mira-san!" I said as I picked up Natsu.

"Good night Lucy!" She smiled.

I smiled back in return.

As we walked out of the guild, we made our way towards Natsu's house.

"Ngh…Lu…mmm….cy…Lucy…" Natsu mumbled.

I smiled slightly.

Natsu suddenly hugged me.

"Sheesh Natsu, you really are clingy when you're drunk huh?" I said as I got him off of me.

We continued to walk down the street.

And then towards Natsu's house.

I opened the door and we walked in.

"Sheesh Natsu, you really need to lock your door." I said as I put him on the bed.

"Luuuuuuuucyyyyyyyy…" Natsu mumbled.

"Cute." I smiled.

I sighed. "I guess it's getting pretty late now. See ya tomorrow Nats-huh?" I said as I was about to leave but then Natsu took my wrist and said "Luuuucyy…don't….ngh…don't leave…"

I smiled and climbed into bed with him.

I sighed. "I might as well just sleep here…if you're not going to let me leave."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He was really warm. But I nuzzled into his neck.

After a few seconds, the warmth made my eyelids feel heavy. I slowly closed them and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well that's it! :D Hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p> 


	3. The Story in this Story

Third chapter! :D Sorry for updating late! But please enjoy~

* * *

><p>Yep…that was the life….<p>

"Mommy, come on! Can you please continue!" A boy with pink spikey hair and brown eyes complained. Along with a girl with long pink hair and black eyes.

"It's getting late Igneel. Daddy and I will tell you the rest tomorrow kay?" The blonde figure responded as she tucked her son and daughter into bed.

"Fine…good night mommy." She kissed both of them on the forehead and said "Good night to you too." Then she left.

"Hey Luce, are Igneel and Luna asleep?" A pink haired man hugged the blonde teen from behind.

"Don't go scaring me like that Natsu! And yes they are." Lucy replied.

"Sorry." Natsu flashed his trademark grin and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Go to sleep Natsu, it's late now." Lucy said before pecking his husband a kiss on the cheek.

"You too Luce." He said before picking her up in bridal style into their room.

"Put me down Natsu!" Lucy complained.

"Fine." He layed her down on the bed.

"Good night." The both said before covering themselves with the blanket.

_Tomorrow…_

"You go tell the kids this time. I told them yesterday. And don't go telling them stuff they're not suppose to know!" Lucy warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You go relax on a chair then." Natsu said before turning his attention to the two kids.

"Anyhow, let's continue on with the story."

* * *

><p>On the day of the marriage, the church was filled with Fairy Tail mages sitting on the benches.<p>

At the end of the room, stood Lisanna (The maid of honour), And Gray. (The best man) Along with the soon to be wed in a couple of minutes, Lucy and Natsu. Makarov, acting as the priest

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfillia as your wife even if oh who cares just say yes."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"And do you, Lucy Heartfillia, take Natsu as your husband?"

"Yes I do!"

"So then, you may now kiss your bride." Makarov smiled.

Natsu immediately crashed his lips onto Lucy's.

The whole room was filled with clapping and cheers.

Everyone stood and some were crying.

Natsu then swooped Lucy up carrying her in bridal style outside.

Then he put her down and Lucy turned around and threw the bouquet behind her.

Then it landed in Levy's arms.

"Eh?"

"Congratulations on catching the flower Levy!" Lucy smiled.

"T…thanks…" Levy blushed as she looked at the floor.

"Thinking of Gajeel…?" Lucy teased as she whispered in her ear.

"N….no!"

"That explains you are." Lucy giggled.

* * *

><p>"That's it." Natsu said to his kids.<p>

"What? What happened then?"

"Well we went home and had s-"

"NATSU!" Lucy quickly interrupted him.

"Sorry. Please just ignore that last part."

Igneel and Luna giggled.

Well, in the end, Juvia and Gray got together, Levy and Gajeel (Lucy: SEE! I TOLD YOU LEVY!) And of course Lucy and Natsu.

* * *

><p>The end! That's the end of the story~ I hope you enjoyed~ Please review! :D =3 =) 3<p> 


End file.
